Yellow Poppy
by The-Littlest-Diamond-Pink
Summary: With the Cluster getting close to emerging its decided to round up a few humans. To appreciate the life that Pink Diamond loved the domestication of humans began. Or when your Dimonds are sad throw puppies at the problem. And my puppies Poppy means humans. Now she's a pet for a giant yellow space queen.


"No, I'm okay Granny Deb seriously You and Nana May have fun." With an exaggerated kiss sound into the phone and a last, "I'm sure love you lots." Poppy hung up her phone.

Pushing her wavy hair out of her face. The thick mass was now two tone the natural dark brown roots peaked out, while the rest was the bleached golden blonde.

Heaving a sigh she moved around the empty house. The young women aimlessly wandered around before flopping onto the couch. Mindlessly turning on the tv for background sound. Some story about an increase of missing people depressingly played.

"What am I going to do." Poppy asked herself shame curling in her gut.

If she was honest she felt like a bum still in college without knowing what she wanted to do. She had switched majors four times already and each one never quite hit the mark. And with all her friends in internships or landing jobs it stung. Not to mention her break up with her now ex had dragged Poppy's mood lower.

In reality she wanted to explore. Visit old ruins, sail the oceans, and soar through space. She wanted to see something amazing. Her Dad joked that she sounded like his spacecase cousin.

Shaking off her pity party she rolled off the couch on to the floor before pushing herself up again.

"Come on Poppy get it together." She said to herself."Let's take a walk and pet some stray cats."

She debated with herself if she should go all out and put on makeup. Running a finger over the pink skin that circled her eye and stretched out to her cheek and above her eyebrow. It made a bit of a diamond shape.

To slather foundation on her birthmark or not?

Compromising and settling on some bomb ass eyeliner and lipstick. Smoothing her yellow sundress she was ready.

With a plan set she snagged her phone, purse, and keys. Locking the house Poppy set off.

It was noon Sun high in the sky as she made her way down the familiar path. A stretch of road that led to the tiny town she had grown up in. With a skip in her step Poppy kicked up dirt and searched the tall grass to see if that pretty stray was still lurking around.

So it was pretty easy to sneak up on her and take her. And that is just what happened. Before Poppy knew it everything went black.

…

"LET ME OUT!" screaming is what she was awoken to head fuzzy. Throwing her arms around her head blocking out the light and trying to muffle the screaming.

No use.

The panic pleases continued bringing her out of the haze. Rolling to her side before pushing herself up. Her mind still a bit foggy. Looking around she saw quite a few other people a few were asleep and some were awake.

Those awake seemed to be in a state of panic. One man was pounding on the wall, another women was curled up in a corner. While a group was quietly talking. Shuffling over to the group not losing their minds or unconscious Poppy gave a awkward wave.

"Hey there do you guys know what's going on?" she asked receiving a few once overs. "I'm Poppy ...DeMayo?" she said as the silence continued in the group. The awkwardness stretched on it was only interrupted my the humming of the floor. The once dime room lighting up and coming alive.

It felt weird like it was moving, but not the familiar hum of a car, but like an elevator. A few of the other people lost their balance falling to the floor. It was clear that they were moving, but where?

...

"Jokes on them if they think they're going to harvest my organs.They ain't in top shape."Megan joked

"Maybe it's Aliens?" Poppy said

"Nah, no probes it's probably the Sneeple." Mimi countered adjusting her glasses.

It had been a bit since Poppy first awoke. By now most of the people had too. A lot of them had freaked out.

After the failed attempt with the one group she had tucked herself away into her section of wall.

That was when Megan had approached her with a " You seem to not have lost yer head." Poppy was glad to have someone to talk to. The knot forming in her belly loosen a bit.

She eagerly invited Megan to share in her section of wall.

Mimi was the last to wake shuffling around the room before ending up in their section.

So their little group began to talk

…

"What's your name?" was the first thing that one of them asked.

"Megan Kim." Megan introduced herself first. She was average height with soft long black hair. Her makeup was done like a professional, making her eyes pop out under her bangs. And just over all pretty.

"Mimi Baker" Mimi said shyly a blush flushed against her dark skin. She was a tiny thing with short curly hair and large round glasses covering her face. Very cute in Poppy's opinion.

…

That had been what they were doing, getting to know each other and trying to figure out what was going on. It kept some of the stress and impending doom away. Instead of dwelling on the fact that their organs might be harvested and skin used to disguise the Sneeple.

The rest of the people seem to also group up. Suspicious group was still suspicious, but a bunch of the panic people had formed together. They would switch between screaming or pounding at the walls. The quiet ones had either grouped in and clung to each other or were trying to stay as far away from any other person. Another group of four had taken up the wall closets to Poppy's group. Reassuring smiles from her had been met with wide eyes. And any attempt of communication had them skittish and teary eyed. So Poppy and her group stuck t in themselves.

After the first tense hour it became pretty dull for a mass kidnapping.

The girls huddled close against each other nothing like a kidnapping to forge lifelong friendships. If Poppy was honest it wasn't the worst thing that could happen to her. She definitely been to Worst parties compare to this. She should of been more scared, but she really couldn't muster it up and seeing the others panic showed how useless it was. She had to little information and the fact she had others around lessen the fear.

As the time seem to drag by a metallic whooshing noise made everyone snap to attention. One section of wall had open a couple of large forms had made their ways in.

"All right ya lot let's go!"

…

AN: Also wrote this hope you enjoy it. Human!OCs for my favorite giant space babes.

I gave a few clues about who Poppy is. In Reunited there was a really funny thing and I kind of expanded on it, but with an OC.

This seems pretty vague, but I really want to see if anyone gets it and finds it just as amusing as I do.

Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it.

This is what keeps me from going into full SU withdrawal.


End file.
